The Ice Prince and The Flame Princess
by xoxelixirxox
Summary: Hermione loves Draco. Draco loves Hermione. Will Hermione be able to melt the Ice Prince's heart? HGDM
1. The New School Year Begins

The Ice Prince and The Flame Princess

Chapter One: The New School Year Begins.

I look at myself in the mirror. I've changed. I know it. I no longer have bushy hair, but straight and smooth. Curves on my body have arrived! _At last! _I think, as I pick up my brush, _I don't look like a geek anymore! _ I smile at my beautiful reflection. Then as I think, my smile fades. _It won't be good enough for Draco Malfoy._ I think sadly.

I had loved him right from the beginning. When I first met him on the Hogwarts Express in my first year. His toned body and his soft hair. Yes, I love him. I sigh deeply and put down the brush. I head downstairs for dinner in deep thought about the next day.

…

I'm fit. I know it. All the girls love me, but I don't love them back. I only love her. The girl that knows everything and haunts my dreams. Hermione Granger. A muggle-born, a mud blood. No! I don't think so! My father thinks so. I only say these words because I am too afraid to confess to her. Does that mean I'm a coward? A fool? No, I'm Malfoy! Malfoys aren't cowards!

I know that my heart is frozen solid, a solid block of ice. But somewhere inside my cold heart I feel a small glimmer of light, my love for her. _I have to confess, _I admit to myself I head down to dinner in deep thought about how I am going to tell her the next day.

…

Do ya like it? I made this story because I just felt like doing a story and I like Hermione and Draco together, so I wrote about that. Should my next chapters be longer? Thanks, Bye.


	2. Sorry can't fit it all in

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

SOME PEEPS ACTUALLY LIKED MY STORY!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Chapter 2: Thoughts about Draco, Thoughts about Hermione

The next day, I wake up to find that the sky is a dull, cloudy grey. It matches my mood. I am SO tired. I couldn't get to sleep last night because my mind was on- Yeah you guessed it- Draco Malfoy.

I get out of my bed and get my feet tangled up in the sheets. "Oof!" I say, landing on my stomach. It knocks the wind out of me. I am so annoyed that I say the spell, "Diffindo!" My spell rips my bedclothes cleanly in half. "Shit!" I shout.

"Watch your language!" My mum bellows upstairs.

"Mum! I'm 17!"

"Yes, but I don't want that language in my house! Now hurry up and get ready! Your father's waiting at the door to take your stuff to the car!"

"OK!"

I scramble up and mutter "Repairo!" The sheet mends itself instantly. I then head towards my dresser and see a hag looking back at me. _Is that me! _I think, Surprised. I reach for my brush and brush my hair vigorously. The tangle is gone. I sigh happily as I stroke my soft, bouncy hair.

I go to my packed trunk and stuff the last of my books into it. I run into the bathroom, have a wash and brush my teeth. I then change into a red boob tube that matches my cute tartan mini (skirt) and black boots.

I grab the basket that Crookshanks is in, rush downstairs, gave it to my dad then run back upstairs to get my trunk. I heaved it downstairs and got in the car. As we sped towards Kings Cross, I thought of more ways of how to please Draco Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I wake up to find the day dull and cloudy. It doesn't dampen my spirit though. I am going to confess, even if I get slapped again! I remember her furious face, her beautiful hand hitting my soft face. I remember me feeling something that I had never felt before. Pain.

About six house elves rush in and pick up my extremely heavy trunk. I go to my dresser, grab baggy jeans and a tight shirt, which shows off my muscles. I hope this pleases her. She's a plain girl when I remember her, with her soft skin and beautiful eyes and bushy hair that sticks up everywhere. Yes, she does have a few things that spoil her beauty, but I still love her heart, her smile, and her eyes.

I run downstairs, go out to our enormous car and jump in. My dad is sitting at the front as the chauffer drives the car. I know what I've got to say for my confession, but still I repeat over and over it in my head. I think about her smiling, smile myself and feel a bit more courage flushing into my body. I don't just think about her at night, I think about her all the time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

How was that? It was longer. I hope you think its better, it's quite boring now, but soon I'll have my stories up to scratch. ON WITH THE SEXINESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Lols see you all there and please give me reviews! Be nice, please. If you want to send a bad review please tell me where ive gone wrong. See ya round! ;)Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Kissy Kissy!

Chapter 3: Kissy Kissy!

"Malfoy you git! Move!" Said Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Draco was sitting in a completely empty compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione were expecting an insult, but to their surprise Malfoy did as he was told and removed his trunk from the rack. He walked to the corridor whispering, so that Harry and Ron entering the compartment could not hear.

"Hello Hermione." Hermione looked at him. He certainly had changed. Instead of being deathly white, he was now toned. _He must have been on holiday or something… WOW! Hotness!_ Hermione thought. He was muscley and his hair was no longer slicked back, so it fell sexily into his face. She looked him up and down expecting a sneer, but instead, she got checked out instead!

Draco looked her up and down. She was so beautiful, an angel. Her hair was no longer bushy but sleek and smooth. He took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a cute tartan mini and a red boob tube. Also she had black boots, which made her look both sexy and cute. Just before the compartment door closed, Draco heard Hermione say "Hello Draco."

……………………………………….

They reached the station, cold and shivering. Winter had come early, and sent a chill down their spine. Draco looked to be alone, as he fought the wind to get to the castle. _He's so cute! Poor baby, fighting the wind all alone…_

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"Whaa? Oh, what Ron!"

"Look at Malfoy, slimy git. He has to fight his way up like us, except he has no friends! Ha!" Hermione didn't laugh. _Oh Ron, if only you could understand… but I know you can't… That's why I can't tell you._ Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Err… Ron? Let's run up because I need to quickly write to Sirius."

"Ok." _Thank you Harry._ Harry winked at her, then he and Ron rushed to the castle.

"Hello, Draco." She said quietly. He looked at her. Such beautiful chocolate brown eyes, soft brown hair. Her face full of… was that pity?

"Hello Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm Okay, and you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"How was your summer? Did you go somewhere err, nice?" _She noticed! _Draco thought.

"Yes. I went to Mauritius."

"Wow. Nice."

"Yeah. Did you go anywhere?"

"No. I was going to go to the ice rink with my boyfriend (a shocking twist!) but…. "

"What?" Said Draco softly.

"He left me. He said I was too ugly."

"Oh. My. God! No-one could _ever _say you're ugly! Your far to beautiful…" He blushed crimson.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes…"

"Awwwww." Just before they got to the castle she kissed him on the cheek. A sharp shock exploded in them both. As Hermione rushed up to the castle, Draco smiled.

………………………………………………………………………

What do you think? Long enough? If not please review and tell me,

xxsummer galxx


	4. The Mudblood and The Pureblood

ALRIGHTY! **Cracks knuckles** you want longer? I'LL GIVE YOU LONGER!

Chapter 4: The Mudblood and the Pureblood.

"Miss Granger. Are you now aware of your job? And you Mr. Malfoy?" They both nodded muttering, "Yes."

"Good. Now off you go to your Common Room. Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked at Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

"Please go to the Gryffindor Common Room everyday until you have completed the task. Goodbye."

They walked in silence to the Gryffindor Common Room, each filled with dread about the explosion from Ron.

"Hermione? Do you have any Armour? " She laughed. He loved it when she laughed.

"Sphinx." Said Hermione to open the portrait.

"Oh hello Hermione I- MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FERRET GET LOST!"

"Ron! He's here because I say so."

"What? Draco you put a spell on her!"

"NO! IT'S ME RON SO JUST SIT DOWN AND STOP BEHAVING LIKE A SPOILT BRAT!" Hermione put her front two fingers on her lips, amazed at what she had said. Ron sat down and Harry looked up.

"Draco-"

"See! SEE! That's proof! I-"

"RON! Two things! Shut, up!" Ron went silent.

"Right. He's here because him and me have to organize an event. It's a Christmas Prom."

"Oh…" Said Ron.

"Well that's OK then. But don't you try anything Malfoy!"

"Whatever." Said Malfoy.

It was 10 past 1 before they realized what time it was. They had almost finished organizing the Christmas Prom.

"Ok. We've almost done. Just one more time in the Common Room and we'll be finished."

"Ok." He got up to leave.

"Erm… Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She said failing to stifle an enormous yawn.

"Will you go with me?" Hermione blushed and jumped to her feet. The Common Room was completely empty. She went up to Draco and grasped his hand. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Why would I say no?" She let go of Draco's hand and stepped back, leaving Draco begging for more. She turned around, smiling. _He is so going to be mine!_

It was chilly in the Great Hall. The snow fell from the enchanted ceiling as early December arrived. Everyone was talking about the Christmas Prom and asking people to go with them. Hermione and Draco had long since finished organizing the event, but they still used it as an excuse to see each other in the Common Room. It was they're little plan, to which the others were oblivious.

"Hermione, who are you going with?"

"Never mind." She said quickly.

"Please! Come on we'll tell you ours!"

"Ok tell me yours first."

"I'm going with Lavender, and Harry's going with Mia."(a.n Mia is a new student she's very pretty and in Gryffindor.)

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who are you going with?"

"Oh. Draco!" She said as quickly as she could and got up then ran off.

"Oi! Oi Hermione!"

"What Ron! I know you're going to shout at me! Please, leave it till later!"

"Stop. Stop! Stopra!" Ron shouted. Hermione froze. Ron went to her and locked her in a broom cupboard.

"HERMIONE! ARE YOU STILL THERE? REMEMBER YOURSELF! I'LL BREAK THROUGH MALFOYS SPELL I SWEAR!"

"NO! I am NOT under a spell damn it!"

"Then why are you going with Malfoy?"

"Because I want to! STOPRA!" Hermione shouted so loudly that the spell was in full affect and wouldn't wear off till 10 minutes later. Ron was stopped. Hermione set him in a more comfortable position.

She ran and ran until she found the Common Room.

"Sphinx." She said. Luckily no one was there. She ran in and leapt at a chair and sat there sobbing. Someone came through the portrait hole.

"Hermione! What's up? Has someone done something to you?"

"Ron…"

"What's he done now…" Said Harry exasperated.

"I'm going to the prom with Draco. Ron was so..."

"He didn't like it? Don't worry. Let's call Malfoy now."

He rushed to the portrait hole and said the password.

"Hermione! What bastard has done this to you?" He pulled her into a bone-breaking hug.

"No-one. Come on, Tonight the prom is on. I need to get ready."

"Ok, see you later."

She looked in the mirror. Her soft brown hair was in ringlets and her beautiful face was with make-up, making it even more beautiful. Her eyelids were covered with a deep purple colour. Her eyelashes were lifted by black mascara and her lips were shiny with her new 'Witch's Sheer Lip gloss.' She was wearing a dress. A black dress. She had gone out full blast, thinking that she might as well drop all that cutesy stuff and be sexily devilish. It was tight spandex, that showed her curves and her cleavage was slightly shown. It had a slit as high as her thigh and she wore tall boots. The sexy girl smiled at herself in the long mirror. Tonight was going to be something that Draco Malfoy would never forget in his life.

He waited, and waited and waited. Would his love never arrive? He was wearing a silk silver t-shirt, which matched his eyes. He also had tight leather trousers that made every girl stare. It was nearly the end and Draco was just about to leave when the voice of Harry Potter brought him sitting back on the stool.

"And now… our last act… Hermione Granger singing Stick With You!" Draco looked up. There, on the stage was the most beautiful and sexy thing Draco had ever seen. She used her wand as a microphone and began to sing.

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)

Nobody's going to love me better  
Ima stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
Ima stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick with you

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

Nobody's going to love me better  
Ima stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
Ima stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick with you

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Nobody's going to love me better  
Ima stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
Ima stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick with you

Nobody's going to love me better  
Ima stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
Ima stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick with you

When she finished, cheers and applause erupted and sounded so loudly, that it shook the ceiling. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you everyone."

They walked hand in hand, a couple. It seemed as though nobody in the whole world could part the two. As they walked, someone with a dark purpose watched from above.

"I'll split them up and kill them, the Mudblood and the Pureblood."

…………………………………………………………

There! Was that long enough? It sure as hell should be, I spent 3 hours on this! Please review, xxsummer galxx. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
